


Water Games (2007)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do with ten minutes and a shower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Games (2007)

It was nearly four o'clock, and the boy's locker room was practically empty. Jounouchi had gym last period and, unlike many of his classmates, he opted to shower at school rather than at home. He was taking his time, luxuriating under the hot water as he let the steaming spray beat down on his head and cascade down his body. He didn't really have anywhere else to be once classes were done for the day. He listened as the raucous laughter slowly died down, and when he could no longer hear the idle chatter concerning sports or boobs, he allowed his eyes to fall closed, imagining that he was standing in the rain on some private island with the one he loved. He heard the sound of flip-flops on the tile, and slowly peeking his eyes open, he smiled to himself when he saw who it was. Letting his lids slide shut again, he leaned back a bit, giving his blond tresses a small shake, his lips actually curving upwards when he heard the water start up next to him. "You know, it's a big room," he murmured teasingly. "If people see you standing next to me in an otherwise empty shower, they're going to talk."

"And just what do you think they're going to say?" the brunet asked in return as he leaned over and grabbed the bottle of body wash from the shelf in front of Jounouchi.

At that, the blond straightened, and he turned to his boyfriend of a little over a month. "Well, they'd know for certain that you're with the hottest guy in Domino. It wouldn't just be rumour any more."

Seto snorted in amusement at that. "No, that's what they'd say about you," he retorted as he lathered himself up. "About me, they'd just wonder what the hell I was thinking." His sapphire eyes sparkled in amusement, indicating that he was just joking.

"You're such an ass," Jounouchi retorted as he grinned at the other, his amber gaze slowly raking over the lithe form beside him. "God," he murmured with a small shiver, glancing away and trying to quell the stirring he felt in his groin.

The brunet smirked, his sharp eyes not missing the wanton look his lover wore. He quickly shampooed his hair, and as he slicked his bangs back and out of his eyes, he gave the smaller teen an equally lecherous stare of his own, making no attempt whatsoever to dissuade his own burgeoning arousal. "Not quite a god," he murmured as he moved closer to the blond, drawing him into his arms and nuzzling into his neck. "But close."

A strangled noise escaped Jounouchi's lips as he tipped his head back, his arms instinctively coming up to grasp the other's shoulders. "S-Set'!" he exclaimed, torn between pulling away and melting into the brunet's embrace. "Shit, the soc – oh fuck – the soccer team will be coming in to change for practice any minute now!" he moaned, his cock swelling to full hardness.

"I know," Seto replied with a husky chuckle. "Don't care." He continued to nip and suckle at Jounouchi's collarbone as he snaked a hand between their bodies, wrapping his slender fingers around the blond's shaft and deftly stroking him. A low growl rumbled deep in his throat, and he slowly backed the other against the wall, effectively pinning him there. "It's been a while. I need you, Katsuya."

The smaller teen moaned softly, his entire body tingling like it always did whenever he heard his lover speak his given name in that erotic tenor. He licked his lips and swallowed harshly, giving the smallest of nods to the other. "I need you, too," he whispered as he surged forward, kissing the brunet harshly, his teeth nipping insistently at Seto's lower lip, demanding entrance.

The blue-eyed teen purred wantonly at the blond's aggressiveness, and he ceded to his request, allowing Jounouchi to ravage him for a moment before chasing the kiss back into the smaller teen's mouth, his free hand sliding behind his lover to cup his ass. As his tongue explored every dip and surface, Seto skilfully slipped two fingers into his boyfriend's heat, pressing in deeply to find the spot he knew would leave the other begging.

It wasn't long before Jounouchi cried out in pleasure, his fingers grasping desperately onto the brunet's arms as he writhed and mewled under Seto's expert touch. Eyes glazed and slightly unfocused, he managed to meet the dark sapphire and, with a needy whimper, he murmured, "Please, Set'…Please fuck me…"

Giving the blond one last, harsh kiss as an acknowledgement, he removed his fingers and stepped back a half-step, giving the other room to turn around. He let out a sensual purr when his lover spread his legs and thrust out his ass, giving him a libidinous 'come-hither' look from over his shoulder. For a moment, he simply stared at the vision of pure eroticism before him, fully aroused by that wanton submissiveness. Groaning softly, he grabbed the shampoo and liberally coated his shaft before moving behind Jounouchi. Slipping one arm around his waist, he lined himself up, and then pressed into that tight, searing heat in one long, slow stroke.

The blond gasped softly as he was filled by that massive cock, only to moan in pleasure a few seconds later when Seto wrapped his other hand around his own erection and stroked him gently. Jounouchi loved that about his boyfriend – he was always attentive to his needs and extremely talented when it came to pleasuring him. It was like the brunet intuitively knew when he wanted to be taken slowly and sensually, and when he wanted a quick, hard fuck. He could feel his heart hammering frantically in his chest, his arousal already spiralling to new heights. Pressing his palms flat against the cool tile, he arched his back slightly, wriggling his ass against his lover's groin.

Leaning in close to the smaller teen, Kaiba gave a few slow, shallow thrusts to allow the other to get used to his movements, and then he set up a harsh, fast rhythm, pulling nearly all the way out and then snapping his hips forward, burying himself deeply in the blond's passage. As he continued to drive into his boyfriend's pliant body, his lips found purchase on Jounouchi's neck, plying the area with gentle kisses, small nips and soothing caresses of his tongue. The hand that was around his waist slowly travelled up the fair-haired teen's torso, the fingers finding one of his nipples and teasingly pinching and rolling the hard, pink nub.

Loosing a small mewl, the smaller teen dropped his head back to rest on the brunet's shoulder, his eyes half-closed, his cheeks flushed, and his lips parted as he panted harshly. His own hips were moving back against his lover's, grinding against him, encouraging him to go deeper. He whimpered when he felt a surge of pleasure as his prostate was nudged, and he cried out in sheer ecstasy when the taller male shifted slightly, striking his sweet spot with every stroke. "Oh God, Set', more!" he moaned licentiously as he felt himself nearing his climax. Within moments, he was crying out his lover's name, spilling his hot, creamy seed over Seto's fist and onto the floor, his legs quivering, his vision greying out slightly as he clawed desperately at the wall to support himself.

Feeling Jounouchi's passage become impossibly tight as he reached his peak, the brunet was unable to hold back any longer. Tipping his head back, he loosed a feral growl, his hands grasping firmly onto the blond's hips as he jerked him tight against him. Arching up once more into that searing heat, he pulsed his release deep inside the other, his body tense as he rode out his orgasm. Coming down from his heights, he held tight to his lover's still-trembling form, turning him in his arms and kissing him gently, lovingly, waiting for him to calm. "God, you were wonderful," he murmured against the blond's lips, a smile curving up the corners of his mouth as he carefully released his hold and stepped back under his own shower to give himself another quick, cursory wash.

Jounouchi chuckled breathlessly as he, too, cleaned himself up. "Yeah, you were ok yourself."

"Ok?" the brunet responded with a quirk of an eyebrow. "Hn…that's cute. Real cute." Turning off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist, he said lecherously, "Come by tonight, and I'll show you 'ok'." Smirking, he reached over and turned the blond's shower to full cold.

A moment later, there was a shrill yelp and a loud, "You fucking bastard, Kaiba!"

As the brunet finished dressing and grabbed his belongings, his smirk widened when he heard the gathering soccer players whispering about him, muttering about how he should really stop picking on Jounouchi. Chuckling, he mused to himself, ' _And the koinu wonders just why no one talks…why no one suspects a thing._ '


End file.
